


Delicate Things

by theskywasblue



Series: Summer of Love 2020 [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Hakkai looks a little red in the face - from the heat? From the workout? Then, his eyes slide over Gojyo and - yeah, it’s neither one of those things, as it turns out.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Summer of Love 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816525
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Delicate Things

**Author's Note:**

> And so the summer of love begins! For the prompt "Panties". 
> 
> I always knew I would one day end up writing something involving those god-damn budgie smugglers...and this is written with the utmost gratitude to Minekura-sensei and her loving rendition of Gojyo's bulge.

“Can you believe this shit? Stupid fucking -” Gojyo pauses in the doorway, does an awkward sort of stretch and hop maneuver as the shorts - if you can even fucking call them that; more like fucking panties is what they are - ride into his ass-crack.

“And you assholes just think it’s _real_ fucking funny.”

He hears Hakkai shut the door behind himself. Gojyo yanks off the cape and crown and tosses them to the floor without caring particularly where anything ends up. It’s not like he’s taking them with him.

“Then fucking Sanzo thinks he can just - “

“Gojyo.” Hakkai’s voice is so level, so gentle, that it stops Gojyo dead in his tracks. He is standing with his back to the closed door, Gojyo’s street clothes carefully discarded on a nearby chair. He looks a little red in the face - from the heat? From the workout? Then, his eyes slide over Gojyo and - yeah, it’s neither one of those things, as it turns out.

“Let me take a look at your face,” he says, stepping close. There’s the smallest crescent of a deep purple bruise forming under Gojyo’s right eye. It’s barely a real injury, honestly; Gojyo’s done worse damage to himself just trying to get out of bed in the morning some days. The solid impact of Hakkai’s elbow to his face had been more surprising than anything.

Hakkai’s fingers are cool as they skim across Gojyo’s cheek. Up close he smells good, like sunlight and exertion; a hint of sweat cutting through the scent of cheap soap that lingers on his skin and clothes. “I did hit you quite hard, didn’t I?”

Gojyo nudges Hakkai, gently, in the stomach with one knuckle. “Yeah, well I didn’t exactly pull any punches either. I knew you could take it.”

“Fair is fair.” Hakkai glances down between them, and the sharp edge of a smile cuts across his face. “Those really don’t leave much to the imagination.”

If they didn’t before, they definitely don’t _now_. Gojyo can’t help it if his dick gets certain - ideas - when Hakkai stands close like this, when he pitches his voice low, when he touches Gojyo so fucking gentle.

“They must be uncomfortable.”

Until a couple of minutes ago, it was actually almost a nice sensation - snug. Now they feel more like a hand, squeezing. Hakkai skims his palm over the glossy fabric - applying no pressure at all - and it’s still enough to make Gojyo hiss a little through his teeth.

The spark of curiosity that catches in Hakkai’s eye is nothing but dangerous. “Perhaps it would help a bit if…” he hooks his fingers in the waistband, pulling it delicately away from Gojyo’s skin until just the head of Gojyo’s cock slips free, flushed and wet. He eases the band back into place, the pressure of it agonizingly sweet.

“There you go,” Hakkai murmurs, practically breathless. His tongue slides, slowly over his lower lip and Gojyo leans in, chasing that glimpse of pink with his own tongue in something too slippery and raw to really be called a kiss. Hakkai drags two fingers over the head of Gojyo’s cock, hums approvingly into his mouth as Gojyo’s knees shake. He presses his palm over the silky front of the shorts again, stroking Gojyo through the fabric so, so gently that it _aches_. Gojyo can feel the heat of Hakkai’s palm cutting through the fabric, can feel the need to come building at the base of his cock, like a knot twisting tighter and tighter.

“Fuck - oh fuck, Hakkai.” He drops his forehead onto Hakkai’s shoulder, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He doesn’t dare look down at himself; he’s sure the sight of his cock, pinned to his belly, leaking desperately, would drive him completely out of his mind. 

Hakkai’s one hand keeps stroking - petting really, delicate and unhurried - the other settles on Gojyo’s ass and squeezes. His lips, licked wet, press against the shell of Gojyo’s ear.

“I would love to fuck you like this,” he whispers, like it’s the darkest secret he’s ever shared. “I could just pull these aside…”

His finger hooks the fabric, dragging it across Gojyo’s ass, changing the pressure everywhere, and Gojyo comes with a startled gasp, thrusting helplessly against Hakkai’s flattened palm. While he’s still catching his breath, Hakkai slides the shorts carefully back into place to cover his ass, as if that would ever be enough to preserve Gojyo’s virtue. Then he tucks Gojyo’s cock, still slick with come, tenderly back beneath his waistband.

“You fucker,” Gojyo laughs, pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Hakkai’s neck above the collar of his shirt. “They’re ruined now, ya know.”

Hakkai hums, smug, and turns Gojyo’s face towards his own for a better kiss, his fingers leaving a smudge of come on Gojyo’s cheek in the process. “Don’t be silly, Gojyo. I’ve gotten far worse stains out of far more delicate things.”

-End-


End file.
